


О проблемах и их (не совсем) решениях

by innokentya



Category: Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fantastic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: На "Энтерпрайз" никогда не бывает спокойно. Что ни день — то чертов, мать его, сюрприз.
Kudos: 6





	О проблемах и их (не совсем) решениях

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



На «Энтерпрайз» никогда не бывает спокойно. Что ни день — то чертов, мать его, сюрприз.

Но сегодня Джим, пожалуй, впервые жалеет, что должность капитана досталась ему. И не сиделось же где-нибудь в коммандерах?

— Я сейчас обращаюсь к вам от имени всей американской нации, — нудит над ухом высокий блондин, затянутый в сине-красный костюм со звездой на груди и щите (спасибо, что на лоб не нацепил еще одну), представившийся Стивом Роджерсом. — Вы должны немедленно вернуть нас на Землю, у нас важная миссия, и она будет считаться проваленной, если мы не появимся в нужном месте в течение двух часов.

Джим переводит на Сулу тревожно-умоляющий взгляд, но тот только пожимает плечами:

— Капитан Кирк, мы делаем все возможное, но система «Энтерпрайз» перегружена из-за множественной, а не единоличной телепортации, у нас не получится так быстро все наладить.

Джим прикрывает глаза ладонью и тихо стонет.

Черт бы побрал этого Спока, который не смог отправиться в полет со всей командой из-за какого-то важного совещания, где обязательно, мать его, должен был присутствовать лично. Именно из-за него пришлось налаживать телепортационный луч, который — по весьма несчастливому стечению обстоятельств — попал не туда. Джиму даже разбираться не хочется, почему все произошло именно так; его волнует другое — вместо Спока на корабле оказалась целая группа людей, которые не имеют к Звездному Флоту ни малейшего отношения.

— Ой, а что это за графики? — мальчишеский возглас отвлекает Джима от непростых раздумий, погружая в, пожалуй, еще более тяжелые.

Самый младший из этой группки, свалившейся в телепорте «Энтерпрайз», Питер, носится по всей рубке со сверкающим от восторга взглядом, то и дело тормозя возле различных экранов и панелей управления.

— А что регулирует этот рычаг? — не унимается Питер, даже не понимая, что ему никто не отвечает. — Ух ты, сколько кнопок! Это все питание корабля?

— Замри! — восклицает Джим, в два счета сокращая расстояние между ними и едва успевая схватить парня за запястье, прежде чем тот отключит электричество в медицинском отсеке… Кстати, о медотсеке…

— Уважаемый мистер Роджерс, — прокашлявшись, говорит Джим, — присмотрите, пожалуйста, за своим юным другом, пока я схожу посовещаюсь со своим… консультантом о вашей проблеме. Обещаю, мы постараемся решить ваш вопрос как можно быстрее.

Проходя мимо Ухуры, он на пару мгновений притормаживает и шепотом произносит:

— Свет очей моих, присмотри, пожалуйста, чтобы эти двое не разнесли «Энтерпрайз», пока меня не будет, хорошо?

— Как можно, капитан, — насмешливо отзывается она. — Разрушением корабля ведь у нас всегда занимаешься ты.

Джим качает головой, но спорить, даже шуточно, некогда. Счет идет на минуты, если не секунды: он боится, что у него лопнет терпение, считающееся ранее просто бесконечным.

— Боунс, нам срочно нужно что-то придумать, чтобы отправить эту компанию назад на Землю! — без обиняков начинает Джим, влетая в медотсек на огромной скорости. — Я даже готов сказать, что успел соскучиться по Споку и его занудству, если это помож… Боунс?!

— Во-первых, ты визжишь как девчонка, Джим, — беззаботно отзывается Боунс, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и сжимая в руках стакан… с виски?! — Во-вторых, я по Споку заскучать не успел, прости. И, в-третьих, мне кажется очень даже неплохим, что вместо него к нам попали эти люди.

Только сейчас Джим осознает, что Боунс не сам. Вместе с ним за столом сидят еще двое — тот затянутый в желто-красную бронь мужик, Тони, если Джима не подводит память, и еще один, одетый в весьма экстравагантные одежды и багряный плащ поверх них, имя которого Джим, к сожалению, забыл. Но даже факт их наличия здесь не столь обескураживает Джима, как…

— Ты пьешь, Боунс? — выпаливает он, таращась во все глаза.

— Да, — спокойно отзывается тот, делая глоток из своего стакана.

— Ты говорил, что в шкафчике Чехова закончился алкоголь!

— Да, — все так же спокойно отвечает Боунс, не меняясь в лице.

— Но как?!

— Знакомься, — Боунс изгибает губы в подобие улыбки, что приводит Джима в еще большее изумление, — доктор Стивен Стрэндж, человек и настоящий кудесник.

— Выпьете с нами, капитан Кирк? — отзывается тот, которого назвали Стрэнджем, и пододвигает к краю стола еще один стакан.

Пустой, на минуточку, стакан, который тут же начинает наполняться жидкостью янтарного цвета.

— Отменный виски, к слову, — резюмирует Боунс, салютуя своим новым приятелям. — Так что присоединяйся, Кирк, не пожалеешь.

Джим раздумывает всего пару мгновений.

В любом случае, он ведь все равно оставил тех двоих под присмотром Ухуры, правда? Он же не сомневается в ее самоотверженности и умении выполнять его просьбы в экстренных ситуациях? Да нет, ни разу.

Виски, кстати, и правда оказывается отменным.


End file.
